1186
The judges find Quentin guilty and sentence him to be beheaded. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time when the evil force of one man held sway over the Collins family. Posing as Quentin Collins' best friend, Gerard Stiles has masterminded a frightening plot against him, a plot that brought him to trial on a charge of practicing witchcraft. After several weeks of testimony by both sides, the trial has finally come to an end. And on this day, Quentin Collins will learn what his fate is to be. Judge Vail declares that Quentin has been found guilty of witchcraft and sentenced to beheading. Act I Barnabas vows to appeal the decision, but Judge Vail says the ruling will likely not change. Later, Daphne visits Quentin in his jail cell. Quentin tells her to forget about him and move on with her life, but Daphne reassures Quentin she still loves him. Barnabas interrupts the two, having returned from Judge Vail’s office, and mentions that Mordecai’s death and his letter to Charles are what turned the tide against Quentin. Quentin tells both of them that Gerard is behind everything, since he has the most monetary value to gain in the event of his death. Daphne is stunned by this revelation, and Barnabas is out of ideas as to what they can do to help Quentin. Act II That night, a gleeful Gerard returns to Collinwood and finds Gabriel in the drawing room. Gerard pretends to be upset, saying he’s lost his best friend, but Gabriel knows he’s been lying all along. Gerard reminds Gabriel that the estate and fortune will shift to Tad when he turns 21, and threatens to kick him out of the house if he continues to talk back to him. Edith, who is also happy with the court’s ruling, walks in as Gabriel leaves. She closes the doors and passionately kisses Gerard. As Gabriel eavesdrops outside, Edith asks Gerard to meet her in their “usual place” at 11 p.m. Gerard is hesitant, but says he will be there. Gerard also assures Edith that she will get a part of the family fortune. Gabriel tracks down Edith later in the evening and accuses her of cozying up to Gerard. After a brief denial, Edith tells Gabriel she is through with him, calling him a “hopeless cripple.” Barnabas walks Daphne back to Collinwood. He isn’t sure what he will do to help Quentin, but takes comfort knowing they have a week to think about it. Barnabas leaves as Daphne heads upstairs, and suddenly hears piano music coming from the East Wing of the house. As 11 p.m. approaches, Edith enters the drawing room and closes the doors. She is distracted by an open window; after closing it, she begins to hear many strange noises throughout the house. Frightened, she runs upstairs and enters her room, thinking Gerard will be there, but she finds Gabriel’s empty wheelchair instead. Gabriel appears behind her, showing Edith that he can walk perfectly fine. He admits the only two people who knew he could walk were Randall and Daniel, both of whom he killed. Gabriel approaches Edith and strangles her to death. Act III As a storm rages outside, Daphne has followed the piano music deep into the East Wing. She enters the Parallel Time room, but the music suddenly stops. After wandering around momentarily, she decides to leave, but then hears a noise coming from the room. Daphne re-opens the doors and sees the room fully furnished. A man is pacing in the room, and a woman named Catherine enters. The man identifies himself as Morgan Collins, and asks Catherine to marry him. She seems excited, but asks for some time to think about it. Morgan agrees and excuses himself. Shortly thereafter, the parallel version of Daphne (and sister of Catherine) walks in, wondering why she wouldn’t give Morgan an answer. The parallel Daphne wonders if it’s because of “him”, but Catherine insists when “he” left Collinwood five years ago, “he” left her life as well. The room then shifts back to emptiness, and the regular-time Daphne wonders what she just saw. Daphne flees the East Wing, and nearly runs into Gabriel, who is trying to dispose of Edith’s body in an empty room. She searches for Edith, and finds Gabriel’s empty wheelchair. With both Daphne and Gabriel running through the halls of Collinwood, they eventually discover each other in the drawing room. Memorable quotes : Gerard: (to Edith) You will get what you deserve, don't worry about that, you will get yours. ---- : Edith: I'm going to start living before it's too late. ---- : Daphne: This house, why does it affect people's lives so. It does something to everyone who comes into it. ---- : Quentin: Did you tell him Gerard was behind the whole thing? : Barnabas: I'm afraid, Quentin, that it is all over. ---- : Daphne (PT): I'm not sure that anything can ever change this house. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge / Daphne Harridge (PT) * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * John Beal as Judge Vail Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1184. * The first episode of the "1841 Parallel Time" storyline. All of the remaining episodes in the "1840" storyline will feature a character visiting the Parallel Time room and observing events in the other reality. This upcoming storyline was more heavily seeded into the current storyline than the previous "1970 Parallel Time" storyline so that the audience could get used to the new set of characters as unlike previously, none of the present day characters would feature in the "1841 Parallel Time" storyline. * First appearance of character Catherine Harridge. This was the fourth and final role played by actress Lara Parker in the original series. * First appearance of character Daphne Harridge (PT). This was the second and final role played by actress Kate Jackson in the original series. * First appearance of Keith Prentice and the character Morgan Collins. * Terry Crawford returns to the cast after an absence of 22 episodes, who makes her final appearance in the original series, along with the character Edith Collins. Terry Crawford would later reprise this role in the audio play Dress Me In Dark Dreams. * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins returns to the cast after an absence of 15 episodes. * This is the sixty-eighth episode, and the second of two consecutive episodes, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Quentin's Theme plays on the piano which draws Daphne to the east wing and to the Parallel Time room. * Edith is shown to die here in the year 1840, yet the charcter had previously been shown to have been alive by the time of 1897. (It has previously been demonstrated in the series that established history can be changed, i.e. Quentin not dying in the year 1897. It is highly possible that although not directy involved with Edith's death, Julia and Barnabas' presence in 1840 has altered established history.) * The east wing of Collinwood has been closed-off for years. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: This house. * TIMELINE: Edith plans to meet Gerard at 11pm tonight. 8:20pm: Edith and Gabriel in the drawing room. 10:58pm: Edith in the drawing room, hears footsteps. Bloopers and continuity errors * The dead Edith can be seen breathing. (Maybe she didn't die after all?) * When Daphne is looking in on parallel time, you can see where the set ends, usually there is a wall there, but it is removed and you can see into the room Daphne is standing in. External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1186 Category:Dark Shadows episodes